Character Creation
Hello, welcome to the wiki, and this is where you sign up for the roleplay Superhero Academy! Before you sign up, though, make sure you read the Rules. Sign-up Form Sign up with the following information: Real Name: Age: (Has to be between 10-17) Appearance: (Not nessecary when you're signing up at first, but essential for the character page. You don't have to make the image, it can be a real person or an anime character.) Personality: (Has to be at least three sentences.) Power: (If they don't have a power, put what makes them so special.) Bio: (Has to be at least three sentence.) Other: (Put N/A if there's none.) For example: Real Name: Michael Manning Age: 15 Appearance: (On his page.) Power: He can emit a high-pitched noise that hurts hearing. Personality: Michael has always thought he was the greatest, even before he found out about his powers. He's bragged about how much better he is then everyone else any chance he got, talking about how smart, funny, handsome, and modest he was, to name a few. Everyone's sick of this and pretty much despises him, but he never seems to notice. Bio: As long as Michael has been bragging about how awesome he was (as in forever), most people pretty much hated him. One day, though, they were all given good reason to, when he was bragging to his friends, they all covered their ears and shrieked- at first he was confused, then he listened to himself. He realized he was emitting a high-pitched noise, although it didn't harm him. He was pleasently surprised, as that just gave him one more reason to brag about himself, and something he can do to people who don't listen. Other: N/A Once you sign-up, I'll either accept or decline your application- if I decline it, I'll include reasoning why, if I accept it, I'll give you the "okay" to start roleplaying once you make your character page. How to Roleplay Alright, I'll keep this short and sweet: *You edit the page you want to roleplay on (if it's an already made page) under the "Roleplay" section (or, if it's a personal convo, the entire page). *You post what your character does, and make sure you include your name at least once in it to avoid confusion on which character is speaking. For example: Liam sighed and he sadly shook his head. "You just don't get it." He mumbled. *You can't post two character boxes in a row, you have to wait for someone else to post before talking again. *If you're making a personal conversation, make an original title for what the page is called and put "(PC)" at the end (for example, "Shattered (PC)"). At the top of the page, put the location and who's characters are participating in the roleplay (and the users who made them). For example: Location: Agility Class. Characters Participating: Some Guy (Random Dude), Some Chick (Random Chick). ---- Hope you enjoy your stay on the wiki, and if you have any questions, please, feel free to ask.